2709 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2709 Atlantic hurricane season was slightly above average season that saw 18 named storms, including 11 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes. Phoebe was the strongest storm of the season, which rivaled the destruction from Hurricane Israel two years prior. Phoebe struck the East Coast of the United States, causing over 80 fatalities and $48 billion in damages. Seasonal summary Before the season had occurred, most forecasters predicted 16-19 named storms, 5-8 hurricanes, and 2-4 major hurricanes. The season's first storm, Adam, formed from a tropical wave that formed in the Tropical Atlantic. Adam caused moderate winds in Cuba before dissipating near Florida. Brittany and Cole both did minimal damage in the United States. Hurricane Edgar caused high winds and heavy rainfall in New England, which led to it causing $200 million in damages. Hurricane George caused extensive damage in Georgia, causing four fatalities. Hurricane Liberty made landfall near Mobile, Alabama, where at least $3.6 billion in damages occurred. Hurricanes Naomi and Owen caused disruption in Florida and New England. Hurricane Phoebe also struck the East Coast of the United States. Many residents described the storm, saying, "Areas battered by Hurricane Owen were much more affected by Phoebe than others, which led to a high death toll." Hurricane Quain stayed in open waters, but Hurricane Ramona struck Belize, causing minimal damage. The season had an overall total of 18 named storms. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2005 till:01/12/2005 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156+_mph_(250+_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/06/2005 till:30/06/2005 color:TS text:Adam from:06/07/2005 till:11/07/2005 color:TS text:Brittany from:03/08/2005 till:06/08/2005 color:TS text:Cole from:10/08/2005 till:16/08/2005 color:TS text:Darlene from:14/08/2005 till:20/08/2005 color:C1 text:Edgar from:18/08/2005 till:26/08/2005 color:C1 text:Fern from:20/08/2005 till:28/08/2005 color:C1 text:George from:22/08/2005 till:29/08/2005 color:TS text:Heather from:26/08/2005 till:28/08/2005 color:TS text:Isaiah from:28/08/2005 till:30/08/2005 color:TD text:10 barset:break from:29/08/2005 till:08/09/2005 color:C2 text:Joy from:02/09/2005 till:10/09/2005 color:C3 text:Ken from:14/09/2005 till:28/09/2005 color:C2 text:Liberty from:17/09/2005 till:18/09/2005 color:TS text:Mark from:18/09/2005 till:30/09/2005 color:C4 text:Naomi from:19/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 color:C4 text:Owen from:02/10/2005 till:15/10/2005 color:C5 text:Phoebe from:08/10/2005 till:15/10/2005 color:C3 text:Quain from:01/11/2005 till:07/11/2005 color:C1 text:Ramona from:15/11/2005 till:17/11/2005 color:TD text:20 bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November Tropical Storm Adam Tropical Storm Brittany Tropical Storm Cole Tropical Storm Darlene Hurricane Edgar Hurricane Fern Hurricane George Tropical Storm Heather Tropical Storm Isaiah Tropical Depression 10 Hurricane Joy Hurricane Ken Hurricane Liberty Tropical Storm Mark Hurricane Naomi Hurricane Owen Hurricane Phoebe Hurricane Quain Hurricane Ramona Tropical Depression 20 Storm names This was the same list used in 2703. All names on this list that weren't retired were used again in 2715. Retirement The names Liberty, Naomi, Owen, and Phoebe were retired in the spring of 2710. The names Lucretia, Nadia, Oswald, and Petra replaced the retired names for 2715. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2700s